The Demon Within
by Kronicles
Summary: Time has passed since the 5th Hokage had been chosen, and all is well. But something is about to disrupt the peace...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fiction story I've written ever, so the story probably isn't all that good, but I hope some people can enjoy it. Well.I don't really know what it means but "I don't own Naruto". I saw that a lot in other fan fics.I thought it might be a good idea to put that in. Well, read away.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
It was three years after Naruto came back from his journey with Jiraiya. By now the young ninjas had grown much wiser and mature as the top ranked chuunin in their village. But some things never do change..  
  
"Sakura-chaann~, what do you have for me??"  
  
"Here you go Naruto," Sakura handed Naruto a wrapped small rectangular present.  
  
"Waiii, what is it, what is it???" Naruto rapidly tore apart the wrapping to find in his hands a picture of his old time squad with Sasuke and Sakura. ".I appreciate the picture of you, but why do you give me one with this guy in it?"  
  
"What are you talking about Naruto, this picture holds thousands of memories of me and Sasuke," said Sakura as she began to think back on the many missions they had been on.  
  
"And me right?" Naruto grinned.  
  
"Huh? What? Yeah, ok," replied Sakura still daydreaming.  
  
"Well, since it's your birthday today and all, I guess I'll take you out to eat ramen tonight," Iruka smiled as he saw Naruto flash with excitement.  
  
"Yattaa~" Naruto jumped with happiness. Sasuke sat outside of the group as he watched the occurring events. ".ke."  
  
After the party, as everyone began to leave Sakura stayed behind and waited for all of the visitors to leave. "Naruto?"  
  
"Hmm? Whats up Sakura?"  
  
"I was wondering, do you want me to walk with you to the ramen stand tonight?"  
  
Naruto's eyes began to tear up, "Rrr.really??? Me and you?"  
  
"Yeah," It was the least Sakura could do for Naruto's birthday and she knew this would be a good add on as a present to Naruto.  
  
"Wahoo~, of course Sakura!" Naruto couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Okay, I'll come by to your house at eight alright?"  
  
"Okayyyy~," Sakura could see Naruto's anticipation through his shaking and tears.  
  
That's the first chapter. Kind of short, but most of my chapters are probably going to be like this. It's kind of easier for me to write this way. Anyway, I'll try to post up the next chapter as soon as possible. Write reviews. ^o^V 


	2. Helpless

Chapter 2: Helpless  
  
Night fell and Naruto had gotten ready to go to the ramen stand with Sakura. He stood outside his home and waited impatiently for Sakura. He noticed the weather had gotten much colder since earlier during the day. He trembled as a cold shiver ran down his spine.  
  
"Naruto, did you wait long?"  
  
Naruto's face brightened, "Sakura! No you came just on time. Hurry, lets go, Iruka is probably already there waiting for us."  
  
"Okay, okay." They began walking side by side down the dirt road.  
  
'Who would have ever thought I would be with Sakura alone at night.' He smirked at the thought of his first "date" with..well any girl.  
  
".Why are you smiling all of a sudden.you aren't thinking anything strange are you.?"  
  
"No! No! Not at all!" Naruto shook himself out of his fantasy and continued walking. 'Ah.got to keep my cool, this is my first date and all.'  
  
Naruto noticed Sakura wearing her normal clothes, "Aren't you cold at all Sakura?"  
  
"Not at all, actually its really warm right now,"  
  
'That's strange.I thought it was getting a little colder.OW' He felt a sharp frigid pulse surge through his body. Naruto collapsed at the pain, which seemed to center around his stomach.  
  
"Naruto!? Are you okay? What's wrong?" As Sakura tried to reach for Naruto, he suddenly wailed loudly and Sakura felt her hand get pushed back by a strong wave of chakra.  
  
"Guwaaaaaaa," Sakura could see Naruto's face with a great expression of pain. She attempted to reach for him again but the chakra had grown stronger and she couldn't even approach him anymore.  
  
Sakura stood helplessly watching Naruto as the immense chakra began to tear his clothes apart. As his jacket began to come loose Sakura caught a glimpse of the seal, which was on Naruto's stomach. She watched terrified as the seal flashed vibrantly and as it began to fade. Naruto's wailing grew louder, and Sakura had been able to get a hold of herself again.  
  
"Naruto!! Hold on please!! I'll get help!" Sakura began sprinting to the ramen stand where she knew Iruka was waiting. The image of Naruto in his state of pain drove her to quicken her pace.  
  
Summer's been boring, but plenty of time to write more I guess. I'm still getting used to this website but I think I'm getting the hang of it. I'll post more chapters soon. Till then, I'm out. 


	3. Devastation

Hmm, I've found that I shouldn't update the same day I upload the first chapter. No one seems to have noticed the second chapter that I uploaded. . Therefore I will upload probably every three to five days. Well, that's when I can actually write the story. Thanks for leaving your reviews. I'll appreciate any tips on how to make my story better. So, without further delay, here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Devastation  
  
"Iruka-sensei!!" Sakura yelled out, after finally arriving at the ramen stand.  
  
Iruka starred at Sakura who was completely exhausted and out of breath. "Hi Sakura, come to join dinner with me and Naruto?"  
  
"NARUTO! Something is wrong with him, his chakra's gone out of control. You have to come help him!"  
  
"What..? I'm sure he's just fooling around."  
  
"NO!! I'm sure of it, he was in real pain. He was screaming and some kind of seal was flashing on his stomach."  
  
"..Seal..? Are you sure of that?!?"  
  
Sakura replied in surprise, ".Yeah, a seal was flashing and beginning to fade."  
  
"This is bad.Sakura you're coming with me to get more help."  
  
"But Naruto."  
  
"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!!" Sakura shrugged at the sudden order and nodded quietly.  
  
They both left to call for help with Sakura following Iruka. Thoughts raced through her mind, 'What was that seal... is Naruto okay. where are we going.'.  
  
"Iruka-sensei, where are we going?" Iruka failed to answer. Sakura noticed sweat drops from Iruka's face as they swiftly rushed on. They arrived at a large building in which the Hokage stayed. They entered the building and found the 5th Hokage already with several jounins and the Anbu squad.  
  
"Tsunade-sama.I see you have also heard of the event." Iruka kneeled before Tsunade.  
  
"Stand up Iruka, I've only heard about the killing of a jounin and a chuunin but I'm assuming you know more than what I've been told."  
  
'The killing of a jounin and chuunin!? There's no way Naruto could do something.no he would never do something like this. what's going on!?'  
  
Iruka looked devastated as he began his report "It is Naruto. his seal. it's breaking."  
  
"Naruto." the same look fell upon Tsunade's face upon hearing the news. "Anbu! Find the boy and retrieve him..dead or alive."  
  
End of chapter three. 


	4. Realization

Well, I'm running out of things to say so, uh.. NEXT CHAPTER HERE WE GO!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Realization  
  
"Dead or alive!? What do you mean? This is Naruto! Naruto, the chuunin you knew so well! How could you..." Sakura's eyes began to water as tears starting overflowing.  
  
"I can understand how you're feeling but...if we don't something about Naruto and the seal it can result in the destruction of not only this village but also the other villages."  
  
"But how.... how could Naruto possibly bring all this damage!? He's only one ninja."  
  
"You remember learning of the nine-tail monster which brought destruction among this village?" Sakura had remembered learning of it during her time at the academy.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You know how we got rid of it right?" Sakura could not put together what she was trying to get at.  
  
"The fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal it right? What does this have to do with...." she suddenly felt light headed and dizzy as she realized the truth of the situation.  
  
"Naruto didn't have any family left or friends, for everyone hated him for the fox within him. The seal was enough to hold the fox in but anger and loneliness would cause the seal to weaken. Age was also a matter of the seal's strength. As a child feeling extreme anger and loneliness he caused extreme stress upon the seal yet never breaking it. It would only be a matter of time until it broke."  
  
Sakura began to recall upon memories of Naruto having sudden outbursts of strength in the time of need. "How can this be happening... the happy Naruto I've known for so long. It can't be true..." Sakura could not grasp reality and soon thereafter, fainted from the shock of knowing the secret.  
  
"Iruka, take this girl home. She need not get involved in this matter. You should also stay home and leave this to the Anbu squad."  
  
"Affirmative..." Iruka took hold of Sakura and departed the room, still in with the same painful expression marked on his face.  
  
Sakura regained consciousness and found herself lying in her bed at her own home, Iruka sitting by her side.  
  
"Iruka-sensei, what is going to happen to Naruto?" Sakura looked over to the grief-struck Iruka.  
  
Iruka looked down at the floor, he could not bare to see the expression of sadness on Sakura's face. "I don't know..."  
  
End of chapter 4 


	5. Breakout

Well, lets see, I do want to make this more enjoyable to more people so I will sincerely ask for everyone to possibly maybe hopefully tell me how to make it better. Perhaps you can tell me what other characters I should introduce into the story or.well stuff like that. Anyways thanks for your support.  
  
Chapter 5: Breakout  
  
"Kussooooo, what did you do to me" Naruto lied on the ground within the forest whimpering in pain.  
  
'Stop resisting you impudent fool, I was bound to be released from your body. There was no stopping it!'  
  
"Like hell I'll lose to...Guuwaaaaaaa."  
  
'Your body wont be able to handle any greater stress, I suggest you give up or you will die.'  
  
"If I die what happens to you?" Naruto was still in pain, barely able to speak.  
  
'Well you're body is my body, it's simple logic that I'll die along with you. Either that or I'll be able to escape from your body completely. It's quite a gamble don't you say?'  
  
"D...damn you..." With his last words Naruto past out sprawled on the soft grass and dirt.  
  
'Ha, such weakness, I suppose this body will have to do.' The fox took over his body and began to adjust to the new system.  
  
"Reaction time is slightly slow but it will have to do. Hmm.I see I get to test this body out already." Two of the Anbu members stood behind him poised to attack.  
  
"We have been sent to take you back, surrender now or we will have to use force." The demon began to laugh, "You come with only two people? The leaf village ninjas today never do cease to amuse me."  
  
The two Anbu members began their assault upon the young ninja. The air became filled with the scent of blood and cries of pain.  
  
"So pitiful, to think you two would actually believe you would stand a chance against me. Oh well, I guess there's no point in lecturing the dead. Now excuse me I must get going, there are many things to get done before this body, hmmm how should I say this, breaks."  
  
The demon began his run off towards the village leaving behind the two bodies of the Anbu squad members. 'Here comes my continuation of destruction I started so long ago.'  
  
End of chapter 5 


End file.
